


you make me lose control

by sxntiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Married Couple, Pregnant Amy Santiago, Protective Amy Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxntiago/pseuds/sxntiago
Summary: Amy doesn't get jealous often, but when she does, Jakereallylikes it.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	you make me lose control

It was a snowy December morning and Jake and Amy were taking a slow walk through the park to get lunch at one of their favourite local cafés. Jake was always hesitant to take part in any form of physical exercise but recently Amy had made the decision to be firmer with him about this, and so the rule that Jake had to take at least one thirty minute walk everyday was born.

That morning, it had been particularly hard to convince Jake to fulfil his side of the promise, but eventually she had flashed him her most convincing puppy-dog-eyes and he had agreed without hesitation. It was freezing cold outside and they had to wrap themselves in layers of knitted jumpers and warm raincoats, but Brooklyn was so beautiful this time of year and Amy loved taking walks hand-in-hand with her husband, no matter the weather.

The park was covered in a thick layer of snow and was empty apart from a few kids building snowmen with their parents and couples sitting on the benches scattered around. Amy and Jake walked in silence, secure in each other’s presence and both lost in deep thought. Amy was thinking about work, and her crossword puzzle book waiting for her back at home, and the hot chocolate she would inevitably purchase and drink when they eventually reached the café, and she wore a small smile on her face. Today was a good day.

She glanced up at Jake as they walked. He turned his head to look down at her, and his mouth was hidden by the thick scarf she had made him wear, but she could tell by the way his eyes twinkled dreamily that he was smiling back at her.

“What?” Jake asked, his voice muffled slightly. He slowed his steps until he was barely walking, and Amy followed suit, moving to wrap her hands around his arm.

She shrugged. “Nothing.”

As they came to a halt in the centre of the park, Jake reached up with his free hand and pulled his scarf down to reveal his smile. Silently, they leaned into each other, and she continued to grasp onto his arm as she stood on her tiptoes so that they could share a kiss. He placed a hand on the small of her back and she smiled against the warmth of his lips.

“Jake?”

The voice came from off to the left of them, and it took Amy a few moments to process the fact that someone was saying Jake’s name.

“Jake Peralta?”

Amy pulled away from Jake to see his very confused face which probably mirrored her own in many ways, and then she glanced over her shoulder, releasing her grip on her husbands’ arm.

A woman stood beside the bench a few yards away from them, gripping a purse in her hands. She was a few inches taller than Amy with pale skin and snow-covered honey blonde hair that fell in cascading waves around her shoulders.

“Jessica?” Jake responded, sounding surprised. Amy felt a pang deep within her chest as she shuffled to Jake’s side, grabbed his hand, and tried not to stare at the woman who somehow knew his name. _She had a bad feeling about this._

“Oh my God, hi,” Jessica said, a bright smile spreading across her face and lighting up her pretty green eyes. She took a few striding steps towards them, and Amy felt her stomach turn as Jessica pulled _her_ husband into a tight hug. “It’s been _so_ long.”

“Too long,” Jake agreed as they pulled away from each other. His hand immediately found Amy’s and she gripped it tightly, trying to ignore the rage bubbling under her skin.

“What’s been going on with you?” Jessica asked, adjusting the beany perched neatly on the top of her head. Amy studied her boots, which looked expensive and had a small heel on them. _Impractical_ , Amy thought to herself. _Doesn’t she know that it’s snowing?_

“Well, I got married,” Jake replied immediately, a huge grin spreading across his face. It comforted Amy a little to see how eager he was to talk about her, but truth be told, it didn’t make her feel a whole lot better. “This is my wife, Amy.” He gestured towards Amy, who gave Jessica a small smile. The other woman nodded her head in acknowledgement.

“It’s nice to meet you, Amy.”

“Likewise.”

“And, well, it’s pretty early days, but,” Jake took a deep breath, his smile growing impossibly wider, “I’m gonna be a dad.”

Amy’s stomach filled with butterflies at Jake’s words and her hand immediately found the small curve of her stomach. She was only four months along, and her bump was pretty much invisible under all the layers of warm clothing she had on, but the swelling was still big enough for her to rest her palm on top of.

“Oh, that’s amazing,” Jessica said softly. She grinned, revealing a set of pearly white teeth, and Amy felt the fleeting moment of happiness that had appeared when Jake had mentioned their baby melting away and being replaced with the prickling feeling of jealousy (which, by the way, Amy considered an ugly emotion. In fact, she was embarrassed she was even experiencing it at all). “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you, Jake.”

“Thanks,” Jake replied happily. “So, hey, what have you been up to? I heard you moved to Chicago?”

Jessica nodded. “I did. I’m just back in Brooklyn visiting my parents for the weekend.” She paused. “We should grab lunch one day.”

“I’d like that.” Jake smiled softly and Amy tightened her grip on his hand. He squeezed back. “We’re actually supposed to be meeting some friends so we kind of have to go, but I’ll text you, okay?”

Amy clenched her jaw. Of course, she trusted Jake, and he was free to text whoever he wanted, but she’d be lying if she said that the thought of him having private conversations with another woman didn’t bother her.

Jessica and Jake said their goodbyes, and soon enough, she was heading back to the park bench and Jake and Amy were walking away again, towards the parks exit.

“Who was she?” Amy asked quietly, keeping her eyes pointed straight ahead of her. She tried to keep her voice steady, though she was sure Jake would still be able to hear the venom in it.

“Uh, Jessica,” Jake said sheepishly. “We dated for about six months.”

“You didn’t tell me about her.”

“I did.”

“You didn’t.”

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Jake said. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Amy replied plainly, shaking her head slightly and snatching her hand away from Jake’s so she could tuck it into her pocket.

“Nothing?” Jake asked, sounding unconvinced. Amy could hear the smile in his voice, so she turned her head to look up at him. “You’re not _jealous_ are you, Ames?”

“No,” she snapped quickly, _too quickly_. “I don’t get jealous.”

Jake smirked. “You sure you’re not just a _tiny_ bit jealous? Because honestly, green is a really good colour on you.”

Amy scrunched her nose up in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I like it when you get jealous, babe,” Jake said softly. “It’s hot.”

“It is?” Amy could feel a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips despite herself, and she could feel her annoyance with Jake melting away already.

“Yeah,” he said with a nod. “And, for the record, you know I think you’re the most beautiful person in the world, right? I’d never even _think_ about being with another woman.”

Amy felt her face heat up in embarrassment and she nodded slightly. “Okay, Jake,” she said with a small laugh, seeing the intensity and truthfulness in his eyes. He gave her a lopsided smile. “I love you,” she said, her voice quieter.

“I love you, too, Ames,” he replied and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead, his arm wrapping around her waist and his hand coming to rest on top of her small bump.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Jake said, “Just so you know, I’m _really_ turned on right now.”

Amy laughed. “Keep it in your pants, Peralta.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little jealous!amy oneshot that someone requested. if you have any oneshot requests, feel free to message me on insta @fumerox :)


End file.
